El pecado del amor
by Gabriellearcangel
Summary: Shuichi es un joven novicio que se enfrenta a la prueba más dura de su vida, seguir su monótono destino o dejar que el amor entre en el de la forma de un jardinero de ojos gatunos.
1. Prólogo

¡¡¡Moshi, moshi! Ya me tienen aquí con un relato, espero que les guste, ante todo ya saben es un Hombre x Hombre, con lemon por supuesto, así que homófonos y mentes sensibles y puritas F-U-E-R-A. y otra advertencia para los que sigan leyendo, esta historia puede ofender a todos aquellos que sean profundos creyentes católicos. Que conste que no lo escribo para ofender a la iglesia, solo lo hago por diversión y para placer de los demás. Y no deseo ofender a nadie ni a ninguna creencia religiosa. Les informo que este es una adaptación de un relato mío original inconcluso y por lo tato sufrirá ciertas modificaciones. Y dicho esto los que quieran seguir leyendo les dejo con mi humilde historia.

Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Gravitation, por cierto un magnifico manga y anime. Si no lo han visto o leído se lo aconsejo. No me pertenecen, solo el argumento del relato, eso si es mío, no los personajes los cuales les tomo prestados.

EL PECADO DEL AMOR  
By POISSON

Prólogo: "El principio del Apocalipsis"

Cada noche desde mi ventana contemplaba tu maravilloso cuerpo escultural, cada noche contigo soñaba, y ansiaba amarte hasta el final. Tu con tus vellos ojos gatunos que mirabas con indiferencia a la gente, ¡Tu! con tu orgullo desmedido, y ¡Tu, ¡aiiiiiii! ¡Tu! tu maravilloso y pecaminoso cuerpo con el que cada noche me tentabas.

Yo para pesar mío huía del deseo irrefrenable de confesar mi amor por ti y besarte y hacernos uno durante toda la noche. Pero que iba hacer yo pobre de mi, huérfano, estudiante de un seminario de curas en el que dentro de un año yo me convertiría , renunciando así a todo deseo y ansia que guardaría en lo mas profundo de mi mente y por lo que sufriría toda mi vida. No es que le diese importancia a el voto de pobreza y humildad eso era lo de menos, pero el de castidad… ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué hicimos los humanos, Señor para que nos concedieses el poder de amar y luego nos los negases! Yo pobre moral solo ansiaba tu amor y tu cuerpo, pero ¡¡¡Ay!de mi que hasta la locura de abandonar mi voluntaria prisión de fe he pensado alguna vez para que estemos al fin juntos.

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno hasta otra, ADIEU ET AUREVOIR PETTITS……………. MUCHOS KISS JANE-JANE

P. S. Espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, opinen y aporten ideas siempre pueden ser útiles.


	2. Capítulo 1

¡¡¡Moshi, moshi! Ya me tienen aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi relato, espero que les guste, ante todo ya saben es un Hombre x Hombre, con lemon por supuesto, así que homófonos, mentes sensibles y puritas F-U-E-R-A. Y otra advertencia para los que sigan leyendo, esta historia puede ofender a todos aquellos que sean profundos creyentes católicos. Que conste que no lo escribo para ofender a la iglesia, solo lo hago por diversión y para placer de los demás. Y no deseo ofender a nadie ni a ninguna creencia religiosa. Les informo que este es una adaptación de un relato mío original inconcluso y por lo tanto sufrirá ciertas modificaciones. Y dicho esto los que quieran seguir leyendo les dejo con mi humilde historia.

Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Gravitation, por cierto un magnifico manga y anime. Si no lo han visto o leído se lo aconsejo. No me pertenecen, solo el argumento del relato, eso si es mío, no los personajes los cuales les tomo prestados.

P. S. Espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, opinen y aporten ideas siempre pueden ser útiles.

Capítulo 1: "Génesis"  
By Gabriellearcangel

Este Diario fue encontrado el 22 de agosto de 2001 en la antigua diócesis del colegio San Fernando de Avilés debajo de una baldosa de los antiguos dormitorios de los estusiantes durante una reforma para habilitarla para clases de bachillerato:

1 de abril de 1971:  
A quien encuentre esto, es muy probable que yo ya no viva para cuando ojos humanos nuevamente lean este diario, de modo que muy a mi pesar seré todo lo sincero posible y explícito en consecuencia.  
Mi nombre es Shuichi, Shindo Shuichi, soy estudiante de teología en esta diócesis y tengo 16 años.

El año que viene acabare mis estudios, soy uno de los mejores de mi clase, y en consecuencia una vez los termine y sea nombrado sacerdote, mis maestros y superiores de seguro me recomendarán para ayudante del obispo de Oviedo.

No es que eso me moleste, al contrario, se siente bien que te apoyen y admiren pero… Desde hace un año, a pesar de que no se a refleja en mis notas de estudio, ando algo distraído, ya que si me hubiesen conocido un año antes se hubiesen encontrado con un creyente acérrimo, y un devoto de todas las santas normas de la sagrada iglesia católica.

No espero que comprenda mis palabras, ni mis acto, solo deseo por así decirlo confesarme y decir mi verdad al mundo.

Puede que de niño quisiera ser santo, pero no soy más que un malvado pecador no de obra, si no de pensamiento.

Es gracioso de pensar cual es mi pecado,… mi pecado,… no se si reírme o llorar, pero mi pecado fue y es el amor.

Y ahora estoy aquí envuelto en mi mar de dudas pensado que hacer, que decisión tomar.

Intentando elegir un destino no nada seguro, pero que me haría sentir vivo nuevamente u otro en el la monotonía la supresión de mis deseos por los de los demás serian mis prioridades, pero en ese caso seria un muerto en vida u alma condenada en un cascaron vacío de carne y huesos que día tras día se pudriría lentamente.

Mi calvario comenzó el día de su llegada, hace hoy justamente un año, yo como siempre iba camino de la biblioteca que se encontraba en el primer piso, justo al lado de los jardines, y allí en ellos algo atrajo mi vista, unos largos dorados cabellos que se movían al viento de esa entonces calurosa mañana.

En principio quise negarlo pero la visión que mis ojos contemplaron me hizo sentir algo que yo creí olvidado desde que mis padres murieran en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo contaba solo con 12 años.

Amor, pero no amor inocente, sino uno en simbiosis con una pasión desenfrenada.. Me quedé contemplando a ese ángel y mientras lo hacia sin yo quererlo, la sangre afluyó a mis mejillas y mis ojos brillaron de un modo en el que nunca lo hicieron. 

Tal vez era lujuria lo que estaba experimentando, .no tenía modo de saberlo, pero en lo mas profundo de mi alma sabia que lo era. No de forma consciente, pero si instintiva.

Doy gracias a dios por que en ese momento no hubiese nadie en el pasillo camino de la biblioteca, por que de haber sido así no se que hubiese hecho, ya que a pesar de que las túnicas de estudiante que usaba eran anchas y podían disimular bien las formas del cuerpo (Ya que eran muy anchas) no hubiesen disimulado la prominente y reciente erección que la visión de aquel jardinero me provocaba.  
No llevaba camisa ni puesta, solo llevaba un pantalón de trabajo, demasiado apretado en la zona de los glúteos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y las botas de trabajo; su piel sudorosa, reflejaba el sol en su magnífico bronceado, dorado como el oro, haciéndolo parecer un dios de bronce del mismísimo Olimpo.  
Señor ruega por mi alma y libérame de esta tentación, o no podré aguantar más este deseo, te lo ruego mi Señor.

Hace un año

2 de abril de 1970:  
He hablado con mi confesor acerca de mis deseos ocultos y recién descubiertos.   
El me ha dicho que es normal, que soy joven aun y mi cuerpo provoca que sienta eso, dice que rece mucho y así no sucumbiré a mis deseos.

Que los provoca el diablo por que sabe que soy un ser puro y que el disfruta de corromper la pureza que da Dios a unos pocos seleccionados o "afortunados" como el se refirió a mí.

Además me dijo que si no deseaba pecar y mis oraciones no eran tan efectivas, la penitencia seria muy efectiva, aunque… ¡¡¡Que penitencia me ofreció!.  
Me entregó una especie de látigo con muchas colas hecho de una materia parecida al esparto con varias trenzas o al menos eso eran lo que me parecían.   
Me dijo que cada vez que tuviera malos pensamientos me fustigase con el látigo y que el dolor me haría estar más cerca de Dios, y yo como buen siervo del Señor, creo que eso será lo que haré de ahora en adelante.

3 de abril de 1970:  
¡¡¡La espalda me duele a horrores! Me he estado fustigando toda la mañana.  
¡¡¡Ayer noche caí en la tentación! ¡¡¡Pequé tanto de obra como de pensamiento!

Me acosté como siempre temprano, para mañana como siempre acudir a la misa matutina de las 5 de la mañana que oficiaba mi superior todos los días.  
Pero no podía dormirme ya que mis pensamientos solo estaban en una cosa, en el hermoso jardinero que cuidaba el austero jardín del seminario.  
En mi mente veía su cuerpo y casi podría jurar que podía tocarlo, sentirlo, y sin percatarme ya había deslizado mis manos a mi pene y me estaba acariciando el tronco de arriba a abajo. 

Podía sentir como mi raciocinio se evaporaba dando paso a mi instinto animal.  
¡¡¡Era puro éxtasis lo que sentía!  
Me imaginaba que era en el que me tocaba, el que con su boca lamía mi glande ahora rojo, y metía mi polla hasta el fondo de su garganta, el que con sus manos acariciaba mis testículo y rozaba mi ano, e iba metiendo un dedo primero, luego otro y así hasta tres.

Y el que me hacía gritar de pasión cuando en esa penetración con sus dedos tocaba ese punto dentro de mi que me volvía loco y me hacía gemir hasta quedarme sin voz.  
Como no conozco su nombre solo podía decirle que "lo amaba", cuando en realidad solo deseaba pronuncias su nombre, para mi desconocido, y que el lo oyera.

En mi mente era como si sintiese la calidez de su boca y su saliva caliente en mi miembro . Y al fin tras breves minutos que para mi fueron horas de felicidad y placer indefinible y eterno, me imaginé que me corría en su boca con un chorro potente de mi esperma y que el lo tragaba y saboreaba contento como si de un manjar de reyes de tratase.

Pero para mi pesar la realidad era que mi gran imaginación no podía competir con la realidad, la cual era que en vez de una magnifica mamada hecha por el ser mas hermoso de la tierra, eran mis manos las que para mi sorpresa me habían producido el más experto placer masturbándome a mi mismo , las cuales ahora junto a la ropa de cama estaban manchadas con una abundante y nada disimulada mancha de semen.  
Por suerte las habitaciones, o mas bien cubículos espartanos que en el seminario denominaban habitación eran individuales y de paredes gruesas, de modo que mi pecado quedo escondido de los demás junto con los jadeos y gritos que este produjo, encerrado en estas cuatro paredes.

4 de abril de 1970:  
¡¡¡Estoy confuso!  
Si lo estoy, desde lo que paso hace dos noches lo estoy.  
Mi mente no puede pensar en otra cosa, antes había tenido sueños húmedos, pero nunca habían sido tan reales, intensos y placenteros; y además estos eran con mujeres no con varones.  
Esto para mi es una contradicción, ahora además de malos pensamientos me tengo que preocupar por que ante Dios ya soy un pecador, ya que la homosexualidad es un gran pecado para mi fe y mi Dios.  
¡¡¡¿¿¿Señor que te hice yo para que me hicieses sentir esto!  
¡¡¡¿¿¿Acaso te ofendí alguna vez !  
¡¡¡Siempre te he obedecido y ahora me castigas! O… ¡¡¡¿¿¿Es que acaso quieres probar mi fidelidad hacia ti por que dudas de ella con esta cruel prueba!  
¡¡¡Con estos potentes e intensos sentimientos que ahora oprimen mi humano y mortal corazón.!

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno hasta otra, ADIEU ET AUREVOIR PETTITS……………. MUCHOS KISS JANE-JANE


	3. Capítulo 2

¡¡¡Moshi, moshi! Ya me tienen aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi relato, espero que les guste, ante todo ya saben es un Hombre x Hombre, con lemon por supuesto, así que homófonos, mentes sensibles y puritas F-U-E-R-A. Y otra advertencia para los que sigan leyendo, esta historia puede ofender a todos aquellos que sean profundos creyentes católicos. Que conste que no lo escribo para ofender a la iglesia, solo lo hago por diversión y para placer de los demás. Y no deseo ofender a nadie ni a ninguna creencia religiosa. Les informo que este es una adaptación de un relato mío original inconcluso y por lo tanto sufrirá ciertas modificaciones. Y tambien les diré que escribo en Slasheaven con el sinónimo de Poisson, aunque mi mail sigue siendo el mismo.Y dicho esto los que quieran seguir leyendo les dejo con mi humilde historia.

Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Gravitation, por cierto un magnifico manga y anime. Si no lo han visto o leído se lo aconsejo. No me pertenecen, solo el argumento del relato, eso si es mío, no los personajes los cuales les tomo prestados.

Capítulo 2: "Decisiones"

By POISSON

7 de Abril de 1970:

¿Es pecado lo que mi corazón abruma y acongoja?

¿Lo que infunde temor a mi espíritu?

Pues, si el amor, antes virtud, ahora algo pútrido, ha logrado alcanzarme, no se que tragedia más traerá a mi ya rota vida, pues aunque hombre de dios me considere y a el invoque y llame en mis plegarias, se que no me responderá.

Pues a duras pruebas el me somete solo para calibrar cuanta fe guarda mi infantil espíritu. Al que solo deseos oigo expresar a voz en grito, llamándome, tentándome, a liberarme de mi invisible prisión. De falsas creencias desvirtuadas por hombres que las utilizaron en su provecho.

Yo deseaba ser un santo. Ayudar al cuerpo y al espíritu de quien me lo pidiese.

¡¿Y el resultado es este!

¡¡¡Mi impuro deseo me hace cada vez amarlo más y a la vez detestarlo!

Ya que el fue él que curo mi ceguera, aquella divina ignorancia en la que me encontraba, ¡¡¡Aquel éxtasis perpetuo! Con la vista fija en un solo ser, en un solo destino.

¡¡¡Maldigo, yo lo maldigo!

¡¡¡ Su corazón y el mío!

Por darme el amor ignorado en el pasado y llevarme al infierno de la locura de la pasión y el deseo.

11 de Abril de 1970:

Por mucho resistirme, al fin me he decidido.

Si al caer en el pecado alivio el dolor que me abruma y oprime, como el más apretado corset, y al fin dejarán a mi espíritu descansar,…

¡¡¡Caeré!

¡¡¡Caeré!

¡¡¡¿¿¿Me has oído mi señor!

Prefiero pecar a seguir con tus burlas y chanzas.

¡¡¡Aunque valla al infierno, ya sea rechazado o recibido!

¡¡¡Al menos sabré que al menos viví una vez!

¡¡¡Qué mi corazón latió!

¡¡¡Qué el sufrimiento por ti dado no me ha hecho más fuerte, sino más débil!

¡¡¡No feliz, sino culpable!

Por que según tu fe, el hombre siempre ha tenido culpa, del pecado original, ¡¡¡Solo por probar una estúpida manzana, De sentir amor a alguien de su mismo sexo, ya que es pecado; de ser impuros de nacimiento,…

¡¡¡Tú aquí eres el único culpable!

¡¡¡Tú y solo tú!

No me importa lo que digan mis superiores, soy como soy.

Y si tú me hiciste como dicen las sagradas escrituras, a tú imagen y semejanza, entonces no me negaras el placer de sentir aquello que los mentirosos hombres tergiversaron y no tu me has negado.

Hoy en la tarde me acercare a él. Intentaré hacerme su amigo, charlar y quien sabe,… tal vez así descubra sus más ocultos deseos y verdades.

De ese modo me sabré correspondido o no y no daré palos de ciego, que me llevarían a incurrir a un error.

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno hasta otra, ADIEU ET AUREVOIR PETTITS……………. MUCHOS KISS JANE-JANE


	4. Capítulo 3

¡¡¡Moshi, moshi! Ya me tienen aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi relato, espero que les guste, ante todo ya saben es un Hombre x Hombre, con lemon por supuesto, así que homófonos, mentes sensibles y puritas F-U-E-R-A. Y otra advertencia para los que sigan leyendo, esta historia puede ofender a todos aquellos que sean profundos creyentes católicos. Que conste que no lo escribo para ofender a la iglesia, solo lo hago por diversión y para placer de los demás. Y no deseo ofender a nadie ni a ninguna creencia religiosa. Les informo que este es una adaptación de un relato mío original inconcluso y por lo tanto sufrirá ciertas modificaciones. Y dicho esto los que quieran seguir leyendo les dejo con mi humilde historia, no sin antes decirles que ante las personas que los datos me dicen que han leido mi relato unas 265 hasta ahora, y solo tengo 6 mensajes, desde ahora muy a mi pesar pues tengo dos capítulos más escritos y muchas ideas para los siguientes, les diré que si al menos no recibo 5 comentarios buenos o malos no seguiré el relato. Solo les pido eso, opinen, den ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasase, critiquen y diganme si esta mal o bien, pero no cayen, más vale una mala critica que el silencio, y una buena vale más que las dos juntas anteriores.

P.S. En "Slasheaven" mi seudónimo es "Poisson", pero la direccion de mi mail es el mismo. Aqui soy Gabiellaarcangel.

Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Gravitation, por cierto un magnifico manga y anime. Si no lo han visto o leído se lo aconsejo. No me pertenecen, solo el argumento del relato, eso si es mío, no los personajes los cuales les tomo prestados.

EL PECADO DEL AMOR  
By POISSON

Capítulo 3: "El encuentro"

12 de abril de 1970:

No sé si reírme o llorar al escribir esto, pues los sentimientos que ahora experimento no sabría si calificarlos como buenos o malos.  
Tal vez, querido amigo (refiriéndose al diario ese apelativo) me explique mejor si te lo narro.  
De modo que tú serás el guardián de mis secretos y a ti te los confiaré todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pues bien, he aquí los hechos tal cual ocurrieron, aunque si llegase a omitir algún detalle, no sería a propósito, sino por que mi débil y febril memoria borró o escondió algunos que ya no están accesibles.

En la tarde me encaminé a los amplios jardines en floración del seminario, que era mi hogar, con la intención de buscar la más bella flor que jamás lo pisara.  
¡¡¡Mi hermoso jardinero!  
Me lo encontré podando un rosal que parecía enfermo. Intentando salvar las pocas rosas sanas que quedaban de lo que fuera había atacado a las otras del mismo.

Mi vista se fijó en ellas y me embriagaron tanto su color rojo sangre, como su dulce aroma.  
Y yo allí embobado, como si no existiera el mundo, hasta que una voz me hizo despertar.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres uno de los curas? - Me preguntó mi adorada tentación, con mirada entre curioso y con aires de superioridad.

- Yo… aaaaaaaah…. Esto…. - Le contesté.

No sabía que decir, lo cierto es que me intimidaba algo su aspecto.  
Yo era un débil erudito y el un joven forjado al sol y al trabajo físico diario.  
Además, estaba la cuestión de la altura. De lejos no lo apreciaría, pero viéndolo de cerca, bien debía de medir como 1,90 m. Y eso comparado con mi 1,70 m, bueno hablando vulgarmente, que me superaba con creces tanto en altura como en musculatura.

- ¡¡¡Vamos di algo! Tengo todo el día, pero no quiero desperdiciarlo en un Baka atolondrado como tú - Dijo de forma burlona, alzando una de sus doradas cejas, pero sin mal deseo.

- ¡¡¡Oye, que yo no soy ningún Baka atolondrado - Le dije rojo hasta las orejas.

Entonces se acercó peligrosamente a un metro de mi, con actitud arrogante.

- Entonces dime. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A contemplar las rosas o a mí? - Volvió a soltar de forma burlona, pero con cierto toque de lujuria.

- ¿¡Qué…! ¡¿Quéeeeeeeee! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero que te has creído! Yo soy un sacerdote (Bueno casi lo soy) y si no tengo que mirar a chicas ¡¡¡Menos a chicos! - Le grité indignado, más rojo que un tomate.

- ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja! Deberías haber visto tu cara. ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,…! - Se reía a mandíbula batiente.

- Tranquilo jejeje, solo quería gastarte una broma. Lo cierto es que los curas no suelen venir por donde trabajo y… menos novicios. Al parecer hay cosas mejores que hacer y yo me aburro solo todo el día - Dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

- ¿Te gustan las rosas? - Preguntó con inocente curiosidad.

La única rosa que aquí me gusta está justo delante de mí y es de carne y hueso Pensé.

- ¡¿Hoooooooolaaaaaaaa! - Me preguntó al ver que no respondía y lo miraba fijamente.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato! Toc, toc toc, jejeje - Dijo esto final dándome en la frente como si llamase a una puerta.

Lo que significaba que estaba a mi lado ¡¡¡Oh señor, dame fuerzas!

- ¡¡¡Niiiiiiiii! - Grité, pero no muy alto, molesto - Estate quieto.

- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, las rosas son las flores que más me gustan - Le respondí con más calma - Sobre todo aprovecho ahora que están en floración, su fragancia es perfecta.

Tras decirle yo esto, el se sentó a descansar, ya era próxima la hora de la comida y de seguro llevaba trabajando desde el alba.  
Como en días anteriores y como el acostumbraba, no llevaba camisa, de modo que así pudiera broncear más su dorada piel.

¡¡¡Uuuuunnnnnnn! Su torso desnudo junto a esos músculos marcados; esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos felinos. ¡¡¡Oh, Dios! No pienses en eso. Haber prueba a rezar "Padre nuestro que bueno está…(N. D. Que salido esta el pobre Shuichi claro tanto celibato no es bueno, ni se masturba el pobre, bueno ni se masturbaba antes de conocer a este jardinerito. Yo me pedí uno para reyes, pero me trajeron un perro bastante feo jejeje, debieron extraviarlo (llorando))" .   
¡¡¡Heeeeee, que no era así! A ver otra vez "Padre nuestro que estas con el jardinero….."  
¡¡¡Uuuuuuiiiinnn! ¡¡¡No! ¡¡¡Esto me mosquea! ¡¡¡Paso de rezar! Pensé, yo entonces.

Pero ya era tarde, un amiguito muy juguetón ya había despertado en mis pantalones.

¡¡¡Gracias sotana amplia! Pensé.

Y no quería volverse a dormir.  
Sin más me di media vuelta sin despedirme de él, algo que lo sorprendió, y me gritó.

- ¿¿¿Volverás mañana? Siempre viene bien tener a alguien con quien charlar y no solo leer libros e ir a misa, debe ser a veces algo monótono o tedioso - dijo sinceramente.

- ¿¿¿Vendrás? - Volvió a preguntar casi rogando.

- siiiiii… ¡¡¡Sí! Vale, ahora tengo que ir a rezar - Le conteste con voz cansada.

- ¡¡¡Vaaaaaaaaleeeeee! Entonces es una promesa, que te sea leve - Me dijo él algo triste.

- ¡¡¡Solo una última cosa! - Me dijo gritando - Dime cual es tu nombre.

Eso me dejó algo frío, era cierto, habíamos estado hablando y ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado como era debido. Con algo de timidez ya que no acostumbraban a hacerme esa pregunta, pues mi círculo de amistades era nulo, y apenas si salía de la capilla y mis libros.  
Lo que quiero decir es que hasta entonces mi mundo solo fue mi mentor, el director del seminario Thoma Seguchi, y algún que otro compañero de vocación, en consecuencia, no era necesario preguntar el nombre, pues el círculo era tan cerrado que todos conocían a todos.

- Yo…. Me lla… llamo -------------- Shuichi, Shindo shuichi - Le conteste titubeando algo nervioso - ¿¿¿Y tu?

¡¡¡Síiiiiii…! Al fin sabría el nombre de aquel que mi corazón ansiaba y poblaba mis noches de húmedas fantasías Pensé.

- Mi nombre es Yuki Eiri, aunque prefiero que me llamen solo Yuki - Contestó sin temor alguno (N. D. ¿Por qué abría de tenerlo? Solo estaba hablando con un simple e inocente novicio, hay que ver lo que se puede ocultar bajo una sotana jajajajejeje).

Yuki, ahora ya se que nombre gritar cada vez que me corra. Pero que puñetas estoy pensando, despierta pervertido tu lo amas, no es solo deseo, en lo más profundo de ti y desde que lo viste por primera vez sabes que es amor a primera vista. Y es muy verdadero Me dije a mi mismo.

- Entonces hasta mañana - Se despidió de mí con la sonrisa más dulce, hermosa, y pura que jamás he visto ni creo volveré a ver en toda mi vida.

- Si, hasta mañana - me despedí de el alzando mi mano y con un rostro de idiota enamorado, espero que no se diera cuenta de esto último, por que sino… ¡¡¡Dios me pille confesado! (Me muero de vergüenza).

Y en cuanto a lo dicho antes por el de que "Te sea leve" creyendo que me iba a rezar, leve no es la situación en que está mi amiguito, este no se baja a no ser que me pajee al menos tres veces, y con el subidón que me metes con solo mirarte… Pensé entonces mientras me dirigía a mi habitación a hacer algo de "Ejercicio manual" en ciertas partes nobles que estaban en modo presenten armas.

Bueno mi guardián de pensamientos así transcurrió parte del día, nada fuera de lo normal desde que el apareció, entre rezar, masturbarme, comer e ir a misa y confesarme de mis malos pensamientos y acciones, se podría decir que mi vida actual es estar entre el cielo y el infierno.

Por último solo queda añadir que mi confesor, Sakuma Ryuichi sufre desde mis confesiones (desde que este deseo impuro me invade) algo perturbadoras, algo parecido una crisis de fe, lo cierto es que no tengo idea de su causa, yo no le cuento más que mis fantasías (sexuales) nocturnas, entre otras cosas, y le pido que me ayude a vencerlas, no creo que eso pueda traumatizar a alguien ¿¿¿o sí?. El resultado es que a veces me reulle y su forma de mirarme es… no se como describirla, como si,… no se,… ocultase sus pensamientos y no quisiera que supiesen que piensa, pero bueno esto solo es un comentario esporádico.

Ya que con el me he llevado bien desde que entre y siempre fue un gran consejero en temas espirituales, tanto para mi como para cualquiera, que acudiese a él. Aunque lo cierto es que desde que me conoció, es decir desde que entre al seminario a sido como un segundo padre, después de perder al mío.

Pero si cuando era niño estaba cerca de mi, al yo crecer el se fue alejando poco a poco, ahora estamos bien nos seguimos llevando, pero desde que empecé la adolescencia el empezó a comportarse como si al abrazarme o darme besos en la mejilla o la frente, incurriese en un pecado mortal.  
Como si sintiese algo que no quisiese expresar.  
Bueno, mejor me dejo de divagaciones por hoy, la capilla no se limpia sola y hoy es mi turno.  
Cuida bien de mis secretos amigo, guárdalos para que nadie los descubra.

CONTINUARÁ…

Adelanto: Y en el siguente capítulo, Shuichi pillado infraganti por XXX en una situacion algo comprometida por XXX haciendo XXX. Acción que podría llevarlo a la expulsión del seminario. ¿Lo delatará XXX? ¿Y si no lo hiciese cual sería su motivo para no delatarlo? Ya saben si quieren más dejen sus críticas y opiniones, les garantizo que el siguiente capítulo no les defraudará y les dejará con ganas de más.

Bueno hasta otra, ADIEU ET AUREVOIR PETTITS……………. MUCHOS KISS JANE-JANE


	5. Capítulo 4

Bueno, aquí me tienen de vuelta, perdonen el retraso, ya saben los estudios en la universidad y los exámenes devoran casi literalmente mi tiempo.

Y ahora las advertencias de siempre, a saben que es un Hombre X Hombre. Puede atentar contra las creencias religiosas cristianas, especialmente católicas, pero lo hago sin malas intenciones, solo para diversión mía y vuestra . Homófonos, mentes estrechas y fanáticos religiosos dejen de leer en este preciso momento si no desean un trauma psicológico.

Y mil gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios y me han animado a continuar, a todos ellos, especial mente a aquellos que a pesar de no tener la costumbre de dejar comentaros lo hicieron gracias y si me es posible le responderé a sus mensajes, gracias a ustedes esta autora se siente en parte pagada.

Y ahora si para los valientes que hayan decidido seguir leyendo mi enhorabuena ya que este relato y en espacial este capítulo les agradará especialmente, sobretodo a quien ame el lemon. Jejeje Disfruten del "Espectáculo" Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje

Aviso: Escena explicita de masturbación

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados a la autora del magnifico comic que es Gravitation, el cual les aconsejo si no lo han leído, AH! También existe un anime y dos ovas del mismo.

El pecado del amor

By Gabriellaarcangel

Capítulo 4 "In fraganti (O como diría shuichi "Con las manos en… ejen, ejen "La masa"")

14 De Abril de 1970

Mis pensamientos vuelan

hacia lugares insondables

Mi espíritu huye de mi cuerpo

Para contemplar e suyo

Ansió satisfacer mis deseos

Hacer caer mi alma

En el pecado

Aún no he vuelto a pisar el jardín, han pasado dos días y quien sabe si por temor o miedo a que el descubra lo que siento en verdad y me rechace, no he vuelto a acercarme a él.

Aún así lo contemplo desde la distancia, en silencio, ansiando su cuerpo poseer.

Mi sucia alma, llena de pecaminosos pensamientos, es más fuerte que mi voluntad y mi cuerpo.

Cada noche he repetido mi auto complacimiento, imaginándome que estoy con él, gimiendo y gritando su nombre entre caricias y al correrme.

No se lo he contado a Sakuma y menos a thoma, en quien no es que confié mucho.

Pero Sakuma es distinto, el me aprecia como un amigo o un hijo.

El hecho de que tenga 34 años, hace que casi si hubiese tenido un hijo siendo joven, ese hubiese sido o pudiera haber sido yo.

Claro que él ya a los 12 años entró al seminario, y digamos que hubiese sido imposible que hubiese tenido contacto alguno, salvo con sus padres y familiares, jejejejajaja.

A veces lo veo mirarme con unos ojos, que ahora que experimento estos hermosos sentimientos por el hermoso Yuki, he podido interpretar o eso creo y si no es erróneo, en ellos he visto amor.

Si me he equivocado en mi interpretación (lo cual así espero) me sentiré aliviado, ya que en caso de que no fuera errónea mi lectura, su amor por mí, no sería correspondido y me sentiría triste por él.

Ya que no quiero corromper o causar dolor a un alma tan pura como la suya.

17De Abril de 1970:

¿El destino juega con nuestras vidas o qué?

He pasado la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, te lo diré a pesar de la reticencia de mi mano a escribir estas palabras.

Ayer en la tarde, con la excusa de que no me encontraba bien y que tal vez una siesta y una aspirina harían que ese terrible dolor de cabeza (Que fingía muy bien por cierto) se me pasaría, fui a mi habitación, con la esperanza de dar uno de los múltiples alivios, que a lo largo del día daba a una de las partes que más conocía de mi cuerpo y que era tan inútil en mi cuerpo no hacía ni un mes.

Todo iba como siempre, llegué a mi habitación, me desnudé, me tumbé en la cama y empecé manos a la obra, nunca mejor dicho.

Empecé chupándome dos dedos de mi mano derecha, el índice y el anular, imaginándome que la enorme polla de mi jardinero era lo que lamía con ansia y deseo, primero a punta del rosado capullo y luego todo el grueso tronco a lo largo.

A la vez, mi mano izquierda, ya graduada y licenciada con matrícula de honor en el arte de pajearme y acariciarme, daba placer a mi ya animado pene de por sí, por mis pensamientos, levantado como un hasta de bandera y bien erguido

¿Será cierto que si te masturbas te quedas ciego?

No lo se.

Pero tampoco es que tenga a nadie para preguntarle, menos a Ryuichi, que ya parece bastante traumatizado por la confesión de mis sentimientos (N. A. ¿Cómo no estarlo si te cuentan con todo detalle tus fantasías más salvajes y no lo has hecho con nadie en tu vida? Vamos que eres virgen perdido y van y te cuentan una porno, claro que crea trauma, ¡¡¡No te jode!).

Bueno, por donde iba… ¡¡¡AH, si!.

Pues estaba yo con mi mano en mi pene, bajando y subiendo como loco y chupándome los dedos como si fuese un chupachus de fresa (N. A. Shuichi adora los pokis de fresa jejejejajaja).

Cuando ya estaban bastante húmedos (los dedos), baje hasta mis glúteos y palpando encontré la deliciosa roseta de placer que era la entrada de mi ano.

Primero trazando círculos, estimulándome a la vez miembro, primero lentamente, luego fuerte y rápidamente a intervalos de tiempo.

Empecé metiendo primero el dedo corazón, poco a poco, teniendo en cuenta que era virgen y no estaba acostumbrado, era muy estrecho y me dolió a horrores cuando lo metí solo la yema del dedo.

Pero en cierto modo el dolor se disipaba con la intensa estimulación de cierta parte de mí, cuya homónima (N. A. Es decir, el falo de otro hombre) habría de estar donde en este momento mi dedo se hallaba.

Ya relajándome más o más bien obligándome a relajarme, comencé a meter el dedo de una sola embestida hasta el nudillo, cosa que me hizo gritar como un loco, casi como si me estuviesen matando y luchase por mi vida.

A Dios doy gracias que fuese hora de la misa de las 18:00, que si no vete a saber que hubiese pasado de haber entrado alguien o alguno de mis compañeros o superiores.

Así una vez calmado algo el dolor inicial, que se mezclaba con el placer que mi miembro trabajado me daba, procedí a sacar mi dedo hasta la yema y volví a introducirlo hasta el nudillo de golpe, como si se tratase de una fuerte embestida, pero esta vez no sentí dolor, si no una fuerte explosión de placer, como si hubiese tocado un punto en mi interior que automáticamente me subió al cielo como me hacía descender de él una vez dejaba de tocarlo.

No se ni como se llama esa zona de mi interior, solo el placer que me da, de momento eso es más que

suficiente.

Así, una vez localizado el punto, procedí a ir metiendo el índice como había ido introduciendo el anterior, y con ambos bien metidos hasta los nudillos comencé a intentar que a cada embestida alcanzaran ese punto, a la vez que se me ocurrió algo, si meter uno o dos dedos dolía tanto.

¿Cómo sería meter el pene de mi amado Yuki, que por como marcaba su pantalón suponía era grueso y largo?

De modo que se me ocurrió intentar ver si era posible dilatar mi entrada para que cupiera tal miembro de esas supuestas proporciones.

Así empecé a la vez que embestía a hacer tijeras con mis dedos introducidos, es decir, a juntarlos y separarlos rítmicamente.

Descubriendo que al igual que cuando me penetré en el principio, era doloroso y finalmente placentero, de modo que metí un tercer dedo que cogió sin problemas gracias a la dilatación.

Y así seguí metiendo y sacando los tres dedos como si del miembro de Yuki se tratase, penetrándome duramente y a la vez masturbando mi miembro, ya casi a punto de tener un potente orgasmo.

Justo cuando estaba en pleno éxtasis, soltando un potente chorro de semen que caía en mi vientre, manos, parte de mi cara y algo en mis sábanas. Con mis dedos en mi interior hasta el fondo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sakuma Ryuichi, mi consejero y amigo, que iba diciendo antes de mirarme lo que hacía, y sin percatarse de mi situación:

- Shuichi, oí que no estabas bien, te traigo leche caliente con una aspir… - Así se quedó mudo con la mandíbula desencajada y ojos de besugo, casi saliéndole de las cuencas.

Le entiendo.

¿Qué harías tu si fueses a ver a tu alumno y amigo y te lo encontraras tumbado en la cama con tres dedos metidos en su ano, masturbándose y para más INRI justo en el momento del orgasmo soltando un potente chorro de semen con cara de éxtasis y manchado de ese semen por casi todo el cuerpo de cintura para arriba?

Después del Sock inicial, lo único que dijo, entre tartamudeos, fue:

- Shu… Shu… Shuichi… ¿Por qué? - Después se desmayó sonoramente, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Imagínate yo ahí mi miembro aún después del orgasmo en presenten armas, en la cama, cara de susto y en el suelo desmayado él.

De modo que ahí con el susto en el cuerpo y temeroso de represalias, me vestí como pude y lo araste a su habitación, que se encontraba en el mismo piso que la mía.

Me quedé allí velando hasta que me dormí, pero al despertar el ya no estaba.

Hoy tampoco lo he vuelto a ver.

Temo lo que pueda decir y a quien, esta noche no sé sin dormiré, pensando en que hará.

¿Me delatará, me pedirá explicaciones,…?

Temo cualquiera de ellas, pero lo que más temor me da es que me delate a Thoma y me eche de esta santa institución, a la cual considero y siempre desde que fallecieron mis padre he considerado mi hogar, mi único y seguro refugio del mundo exterior.

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno, me despido hasta otra, y como adelanto, para dejarlos en ascuas, (Shuichi: Mira que eres mala, no me pongas mas pervertido. Autora: Te pondré como me de la gana , callar o te hago hacer un trío jejeje. Shuichi: Mala, mala, mala,…Quiero solo a mi Yukiiiiiii…) en el siguiente capitulo, una carta con un mensaje misterioso de XXX para XXX, un jardín y ¿Tal vez una conversación? De XXX con XXX. ¿Pidiendo talvez una explicación? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sakuma? ¿Se lo contará a alguien?¿Lo echarán del seminario? ¿Ole propondrán algún trato a cambio del silencio? Estas dudas y más se podrán aclarar en próximos capítulos , en especial en el siguiente, no se lo pierdan. Pero ya saben para que lo suba, manden comentarios, opinen, si no esta autora bien podría ponerse en huelga y es una pena por que tengo material que subir para dar y tomar.

AUREVOIR PETTITS JA-NE


	6. Capítulo 5

¡¡¡Moshi, moshi! Ya me tienen aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi relato, espero que les guste, ya que a petición y consejo de algunos comentarios que ustedes me dejaron en varias de las paginas donde lo he colgado (el relato) dejaré a parte las escenas sexuales hasta al menos el capítulo 7, pero, los capítulos 5 y 6 les harán profundizar en el conocimiento de los personajes y en la trama que seguirá del relato, haciendo interactuar a los personajes entre ellos, no se pierdan el leerlos, si no lo hacen perderán la trama argumental. Ya saben es un Hombre x Hombre, con lemon por supuesto, así que homófonos, mentes sensibles y puritas F-U-E-R-A. Y otra advertencia para los que sigan leyendo, esta historia puede ofender a todos aquellos que sean profundos creyentes católicos. Que conste que no lo escribo para ofender a la iglesia, solo lo hago por diversión y para placer de los demás. Y no deseo ofender a nadie ni a ninguna creencia religiosa. Les informo que este es una adaptación de un relato mío original inconcluso y por lo tanto sufrirá ciertas modificaciones. Y dicho esto los que quieran seguir leyendo les dejo con mi humilde historia.

AVISO: Ha habido modificaciones en mi relato que afectan a datos biográficos de la vida de los personajes, así Shuichi pasa de medir 1,55 metros y tener 23 años, ha actualmente tras la reforma 16 años y medir 1,70 metros, la muerte de sus padres se modificó pasando de tener 15 años en ese momento, a 12 reciencumplidos hacía poco menos de un mes. Yuki pasa de medir 1,80 metros a 1,90 metros y bueno su edad aun no la decidí, pero rondará los veintipocos. Para ver las modificaciones relean los capítulos anteriores.

Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Gravitation, por cierto un magnifico manga y anime. Si no lo han visto o leído se lo aconsejo. No me pertenecen, solo el argumento del relato, eso si es mío, no los personajes los cuales les tomo prestados.

P. S. Espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, opinen y aporten ideas siempre pueden ser útiles, ya saben de los comentarios que me dejen depende la continuidad de este relato, en caso de no recibir ninguno entenderé que no les gusta y cesaré en su producción dejándolo incluso.

EL PECADO DEL AMOR

BY Gabriellearcangel

Capítulo 5 : "Confesiones, sentimientos y cartas sin remitente"

18 de Abril de 1970:

Amanecer, cuanto temí el momento de levantarme y enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mi pecado.

Pero para mi sorpresa fue como otro día cualquiera: Ir a misa, desayunar, clases, misa, paja de la tarde, estudiar y cenar.

Nada, nada inusual, salvo que en todo el día no vi a Ryuichi.

Pregunté por él, pero según me dijeron le pidió a Thoma permiso para salir ha hacer unos días un retiro espiritual en un monasterio que nuestra diócesis tiene en San Juan del Naranco, muy cerca de aquí.

Eso me tranquilizó y a la vez me puso muy nervioso.

¿Por qué no me pedía una explicación?

¿Por qué no me delataba?

No sabía que pensar de él.

Tal vez fue al retiro para pensar que hacía, para decidirse, o lo que más le dolería a mi corazón, para alejarse de mi al descubrir que soy un pecador.

¡¡¡Oh, Yuki!

¿¿¿Por qué he de amarte?

¿¿¿Por qué he de ser torturado de este modo?

¡¡¡Si tú no te hubieses entrometido yo hubiese seguido en la inopia y no hubieses abierto ante mi un mundo infinito de posibilidades!

¡¡¡Te odio, te amo por eso, mi eterna tentación!

¡¡¡Mi tesoro secreto!

Tu nombre para mi

Pecado de mis labios

Impulsa a mi espíritu

A caer en el mayor pecado.

E ir contigo al infierno

Aunque si es contigo

Que me importa

Arderemos juntos eternamente

Como mi amor por ti.

28 de abril de 1970:

El ha regresado, he ido en su busca, y lo hallé sentado en un barco algo desgastado de piedra del jardín, junto a la fuente de aguas cristalinas con la representación de los cuatro evangelistas en el centro con los ángeles custodios.

En ese lugar idílico, de ensueño paradisíaco yo le dije justo las mismas últimas palabras que escuche de sus labios:

- ¿Por qué? - Le dije, él me miró triste, decepcionado.

- ¿Por qué que? - Me respondió con duda.

- ¿Por qué no me delataste? - Le contesté casi gritando histérico, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para que no saliera de allí.

- No le contaste a nadie como me encontraste - Le dije.

- ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Por qué te doy asco? ¿Por qué soy un ser indigno de tu respeto? - Le pregunté sollozando entre lágrimas, histérico.

Ante esto el se acercó a mí, me hizo sentarme en el banco con él y me abrazó dejando que llorase todo cuanto quisiera.

Acariciándome el cabello y la espalda a modo de tranquilizarme, mientras me susurraba:

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, llora cuanto necesites, no temas - Me susurraba dulcemente.

Su voz era bondadosa, no guardaba ningún rencor.

Una vez estuve tranquilo, con aún alguna lágrima rebelde cayendo de mis cuencas y algún que otro hipido, el me preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que te explique?

Yo ante la imposibilidad de hablar, ya que debido a mis nervios sentía como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta, asentí y resguardé mi rostro en su cuello, entonces el empezó diciéndome:

- Bien, mi pequeño, no te guardo rencor, ni te considero indigno - Sonrió, y me hizo levantar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos - Es solo que temo perderte, eres un tesoro para la gente como yo.

- ¿Gente como yo? - Pregunté bajito y confuso.

- Si gente sin hijos, que es lo que yo te considero, a pesar de que no seas de mi sangre - Me respondió abrazándome, arrullándome con su dulce voz, casi en un susurro.

- A veces deseaba que fuese siempre un niño, que nunca crecieras, que fueses el eterno adolescente, pero… - Dijo con algo de dolor en su rostro - No me di cuenta de que crecías, de que te estabas convirtiendo en un hermoso joven, que a pesar de tu vocación, tendrías debilidades y necesida… - Su voz se quebró en ese momento.

Al decir esto no pudo terminar y solo se quedó contemplándome con lágrimas empezando a correr por su rostro.

Volviéndome a mirar con esos ojos de enamorado, pero mezcladas con el dolor más profundo.

Yo no sabía que hacer, él estaba ante mí, casi confesándome su secreto y yo no hacía nada.

Tal vez me amase, tal vez no, pero lo cierto es que sentía algo por mí, ya fuese amor de padre o de amante.

Yo ante tal hecho no hize más que aproximarme a él y rodearle con mis brazos, al igual que antes el puso su hombro para que o llorase, yo ahora le cedía el mío.

- ¿Qué apenas tu corazón padre mío? Cuéntame tus cuitas, no tengas ningún temor - Le susurré al oído.

Y ahí estábamos los dos sentados en un cálido banco de piedra, iluminados por el sol de la tarde, abrazados como los más puros amantes, que cualquiera que nos hubiese visto pensaría que éramos.

Y así era, teníamos un espectador inesperado, Yuki, si, mi Yuki, en la distancia nos observaba con su rostro entre confuso y … esa expresión en él. ¿Era dolor?

Pero…

¡¡¡No era posible!

¿¿¿Por qué habría de estar molesto de verme abrazando a aquel que era como un padre para mí?

Aunque, claro, él no sabía quien era Ryuichi.

Tras observarme largo rato se retiró y juraría que vi una lágrima rodar por su rostro, aunque no podría asegurarlo.

El resto fue muy normal, Ryuichi se tranquilizó y intentando omitir o saltarse la conversación o parte de charla que aún teníamos pendiente, se alejó de mí con la promesa de volver mañana más tranquilo y charlar conmigo mañana en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora y así fue el día.

No hay mucho más que contar, seguí con mi rutina diaria: Comer, misas, rezos y el placer claro.

¿Por qué sentirme culpable cuando mi padre o al que consideraba así no me veía como tal?

Aunque, aún hay muchas palabras que tenemos que decirnos, bueno, ya nos las diremos mañana, no hay prisa, como hoy ya hemos aclarado parte, ya estoy más tranquilo.

Lo único que tal vez no me deje dormir o haga que me cueste algo conciliar el sueño, sea el rostro de Yuki, en el jardín contemplándome, sorprendido y dolido rostro, que por muchos años que pasen jamás olvidaré.

29 de Abril de 1970:

Esta noche he dormido intranquilo.

Mi corazón latía a mil por mis nervios causados por las dudas y mi temor, aunque este en menor medida.

Hoy he recibido una nota en un sobre rojo sellada, antes de yo abrirla, con un sello de cera negra en forma de trisquel, acompañada de una rosa de color rojo carmesí disecada , pero que el hecho de estuviese así tratada, para su mejor conservación, juraría que intensificaba su perfume.

No se de quien puede ser, ya que la nota está mecanografiada y no aparece nombre alguno.

Pero su contenido me causa desasosiego y temor grande, ya que en ella hay una confesión que tal vez yo ansíe.

Si es de la persona que deseo, la alegría de mi alma será infinita.

La incluiré (la nota) tal cual está, con el papel donde está escrita, en esta página, para preservarla como era originalmente.

_ Contenido de la nota_

_Mi amado ángel:_

_Desde la primera vez que posé mis ojos en ti, no he podido sacarte de mi mente._

_El saber que tu corazón pertenece a otro ha roto mi alma en mil pedazos, que aunque pase el tiempo nunca lograré recomponer._

_Desde que te conocí eres la luz que ilumina mi mundo de tinieblas._

_Mi eterno amor hasta la muerte y más allá._

_Si pudiese me reencarnaría una y otra vez solo para verte vida tras vida, e intentar tenerte en todas y cada una de ellas._

_Mi resplandeciente sol, cuanto ansió poseer tu alma, tu cuerpo, ser por ti correspondido,…_

_Pero, por temor a tu reacción he escondido estos impuros sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi ser, donde yo los sufro como el más cruel veneno._

_No hay lugar en que no piense en ti, mi adorado querubín._

_Si tu me amases colmarías mi alma de bendiciones, que nunca abandonarían y llenarían mi triste corazón._

_Ojala hubiese un modo de leerte los pensamientos, de saber que sientes, saberme si soy o no correspondido._

_¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué maldita suerte tuviste que escoger los hábitos!_

_¡¡¡Por ti dejaría todo, sería un proscrito, si así tu lo desearas y nos amaríamos en secreto!_

_Por favor, te ruego por todo lo que amas y has amado, rechaces tus lúgubres hábitos, tus tristes votos y vengas a mí, eterno ángel de amor._

_Firmado:_

_Serafita_

_Fin de la carta_

En la tarde me encontré con Ryuichi donde quedamos, y empezamos hablando de cosas banales, tales como el preguntando como iban mis estudios, si estaba nervioso por mi nombramiento en apenas un año y ese tipo de cosas.

Intentando omitir lo más posible el tema principal hasta que llegó la hora de la verdad.

- Shuichi, ayer mi estado no era el adecuado para hablarte, pero he rezado toda la noche y me siento preparado - Me dijo con seguridad, con su dulce voz.

- Si… Sería mejor aclarar las cosas… - Dije dubitativo, a mi pesar.

El me observó y continuó.

- Cuando ese día fui a verte y te encontré en "ese estado", me causó gran impresión - Dijo bajando la voz para que solo yo lo oyera - lo cierto es que sabía que estabas creciendo y eso, pero nunca imaginé que… - Dijo dubitativo - bueno… que hicieses ese tipo de cosas.

- A veces necesito hacerlas, no se por qué, pero me gusta - Le contesté con sinceridad y bastante sonrojado.

- Dime Shu, se que en tus confesiones me decías que tenias fantasías, yo pensé que eran solo eso, pero… ¿Hay algo aparte de eso que no me hayas contado? - Dijo a la vez que me tomaba las manos como muestra de apoyo.

- ¡¡¡No,… Bueno, sss… si - Al fin dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Entonces dime, no temas mal alguno - Dijo con firmeza y confianza.

- No sabía si lo entenderías Ryu, tal vez me tachas de cosas y no precisamente buenas - Le contesté con temor.

- Shu, ¿Desde cuando me conoces? - Me preguntó sonriendo abiertamente.

- Desde niño - Le contenté.

- ¿ Y te he juzgado de alguna forma o he intentado comprenderte? - Volvió a preguntarme.

- Has intentado comprenderme - Respondí.

- Bien, pues cuéntame, sincérate, no le diré a nadie - Dijo a la vez que una de sus manos me rozaba la mejilla izquierda suavemente.

- Hay,… hay alguien… que me gusta,… No,… más bien,… a quien amo con todo mi corazón - Le dije corrigiendo mis palabras.

- Pero tu bien sabes que si te consagras al señor nunca podrás estar con esa persona - Me recordó dolorosamente.

- Lo sé… más aún no se si soy por él correspondido - Le dije sin percatarme del "él".

- Tu tendrás que decid… un momento - Dijo con una especie de luz en los ojos, como si de una esperanza se tratase, además de la sorpresa inicial - ¿Él? ¿No habrás querido decir ella?

- Mmmmmmm… pues no, es un él, amo a un hombre, se que es pecado, pero pensé que si Dios es amor lo aceptaría igualmente - Le respondí como si estuviese reflexionando.

El solo permaneció silencioso contemplándome, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

- ¿No le dirás a Thoma lo que te cuente? - Le pregunte con ojitos de cordero degollado.

- No le diré, pues será secreto de confesión, y eso si que no puedo contarlo, ya sabes - Me guiñó un ojo - Podrían excomulgarme - Y dicho eso me sonrió con picardía.

- Vale, pero luego no te quejes si te causa un trauma - Le previne sin ningún tipo de rudeza en mi voz, si no de forma jocosa.

- Veras, hace apenas un mes empecé a sentir,… - Y ahí paré.

- ¿Sentir, qué? - No seas cobarde, es una confesión, no podría contárselo a nadie - Volvió a repetir.

- Vale, pero te previne, comencé a sentir algo que nunca había experimentado, un día iba por el pasillo a la biblioteca cuando… - Y así continué hasta el momento en que nos encontrábamos.

Durante todo el relato su rostro pasaba del mayor sonrojo a la cara más seria.

Escuchaba cada palabra con atención, sin expresar criterio o juicio alguno, salvo por las expresiones de su rostro, que pasaban de una emoción a otra según la parte en la que fuese esta.

Rojo y con la vista baja cuando le detallaba levemente mis sesiones de autoerotismo, claro omitiendo detalles, que a pesar de su edad era tan o más inocente que yo en el terreno del amor y el sexo, o al menos eso aparentaba a mis ojos.

Su rostro se volvió serio cuando le contaba mis dudas acerca de abandonar mi futuro sacerdocio y tal vez confesarle mi amor a Yuki, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, pero veía lástima en él cuando le contaba sobre mis remordimientos.

Sobre ese sentimiento de estar traicionando a mi Dios, a mi fe y a mi iglesia, de sentirme sucio por esos sentimientos y ansias que acongojaban mi corazón y hacían que mi dicha, antaño infinita se redujese a un montón de polvo.

Él escuchó mi relato atentamente y cuando al fin concluyó éste, se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia algún punto en el infinito, con el rostro inexpresivo, como si no desease que supiese que había en su cabeza, para que no leyese su expresión.

Finalmente, tras unos breves minutos, que para mí fueron horas, él con el rostro intentando expresar paz y calma, o a mi parecer fue así, me contestó.

- Te daré tiempo para pensar que es lo que deseas, decide, si quieres continuar con tu actual vida o si deseas rechazar esta segura vida en pro de un destino incierto en el que no sabes si triunfará el amor. Si llegase a ser así y el te corresponde - Ahora su rostro estaba triste y su voz sonaba dolida, como si le costase hablar - Yo… Yo antecedería por ti ante Thoma y nuestros superiores. Intentaré suavizar tu salida de aquí, y aunque me duela reconocerlo, si se diese el caso, tu siempre estarás en mi mente y mi corazón.

- Gracias - Le contesté abrazándolo fuertemente.

Acto que él rechazó apartándome con cuidado.

Como despedida me dijo a la vez que se alejaba poco a poco, no antes de darme un beso en la frente acariciando mis cabellos.

- Te daré un año, una semana antes de tu graduación, y si a partir de entonces no me dices lo que deseas, entenderé que has aceptado tu destino y te has resignado, o ante su rechazo (El de Yuki) has aceptado esta vida. No te juzgaré si decides irte y hasta te daré mi bendición.

Dicho esto se dirigió a la iglesia, pues le tocaba oficiar la misa de las seis de la tarde.

Y ahora me tienes aquí, mi querido guardián, la arena del reloj ha empezado a caer y el tiempo no corre en mi favor.

Señor, ayúdame a decidir, pues si tu así lo deseas rechazaré y mataré el amor de mi corazón, ocultándolo en donde ni yo lo encuentre, en lo más profundo de mi ser.

¡¡¡Ayuuuuudameeeeeeeee , mi buen señooooooooooooooooooooor!

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno como va siendo costumbre en estos últimos capítulos les adelantaré parte del siguiente. Solo les diré que ocurrirá algo que muchos han querido el encuentro entre un personaje ya aparecido aquí antes, en anteriores capítulos, y shuichi, y ambos teniendo una interesante conversación. ¿¿¿O tal vez confesión? Ustedes verán, el encuentro que tanto me han pedido ocurrirá si dejan su opinión si quieren que continúe. Y los capítulos ya se que se cortos, pero es mi estilo, que le vamos ha hacer jejejejajaja.

Una curiosidad. ¿Sabían que las localizaciones geográfica de mi relato existen en la vida real? Pues si, salvo algunas modificaciones y algún que otro nombre modificado existen en mi tierra, en la provincia de Asturias de España, y se en encuentran entre Avilés y Oviedo. Por ejemplo, El Naranco, el Colegio San Fernando de Avilés,… Y así ocurrirá con muchos otros lugares o edificios que ponga más adelante. Y el "Trisquel" es un símbolo celta. Si tienen curiosidad busquen en Internet, Asturias puede ser una tierra muy hermosa y siempre está verde jejejejajaja.

Bueno hasta otra, ADIEU ET AUREVOIR PETTITS……………. MUCHOS KISS JANE-JANE


End file.
